


Beautiful Paperhat Fanfic Written By My Friend

by ErlenmeyerFlask



Category: Villainous (Cartoon)
Genre: 10/10, Amazing, Beautiful, Beauty - Freeform, M/M, PENTOGRAMS, wowie
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-23
Updated: 2017-10-23
Packaged: 2019-01-22 01:22:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 98
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12470340
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ErlenmeyerFlask/pseuds/ErlenmeyerFlask
Summary: So beautiful cannot describe the beauty of this I cried when I read it





	Beautiful Paperhat Fanfic Written By My Friend

**Author's Note:**

> Written by my friend Tsu on Discord

Blackhat stares deeply into Flug's eyes, Flug blushing intensely. Flug didn't know what was going to happen next. Blackhat leaned towards Flug, and screamed in his ear, "AND NOW WE WILL LEARN ABOUT THE ORIGIN OF SATANISM. IT ALL STARTS WITH DRAWING A PENTOGRAM ON THE FLOOR AND SOME PSYCHO SCREAMING "THATS SATANISM" but at the time, no one knew what satanism was. So the same psycho explained to everyone what satanism was and they all made it their religion and praised your boyfriend, me, blackhat." Flug started to clap and hugged Blackhat.

Thats my paperhat fanfic

-Tsu


End file.
